1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to books with accompanying text transcriptions on audio tapes and more particularly to a file system for storage and retrieval of books and transcription tapes.
2. Prior History
The practice of providing children's books with accompanying prerecorded audio transcriptions found its origins with the practice of parents reading to their children and was a natural outgrowth of the invention and commercialization of the phonograph. This technique has been employed on a continuing basis with children's books, for both entertainment and pedagogic purposes. It was also employed in conjunction with techniques relating to music instruction and appreciation and was well suited for the teaching of foreign languages and braille.
With the advent of magnetic audio tapes and, more particularly, with the introduction of magnetic tapes carried in standardized, easy-to-use audio cassettes, a resurgence of book and magnetic tape transcription sets has resulted.
The utilization of accompanying transcription cassettes with children's books became popular because it provided a learning experience for young children in terms of familiarizing children with books and assisted in the acquisition of basic reading skills. In addition, since the use of books with transcriptions carried on audio cassettes did not require adult supervision, they were frequently employed by parents who desired activities which did not mandate direct supervision.
The use of books with audio cassette textual transcriptions was subject to some problems, however. While the book and transcription cassette was sold as a single unit and was often carried in packaging adapted to keep the book and cassette together, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,684, often children would leave the cassette in the cassette player while returning the book to its shelf or, misplaced one or the other after the book was separated from the cassette. Further, children who utilized transcription cassettes with books generally could not read and experienced difficulty in coordinating the book and its accompanying transcription cassette from a plurality of books and transcription cassettes.